


The Stag And The Dragon

by Type40_River



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Returns, Hurt Charlie, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Betrayal, Powerful Harry, Psychological Trauma, Secrets, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Type40_River/pseuds/Type40_River
Summary: It's been eight years since the battle at Hogwarts and five years since Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Conquered vanished from the wizarding world without a trace. Charlie knows he should be happy to see him when he turns up at The Burrow on Christmas Day out of the blue, but he's not. Not by a long shot. Charlie's got no choice but to play along and hear him out, because he's spent the past five years keeping his ear the ground, terrified that whispers of a new dark wizard might begin to emerge.





	1. From The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ties That Bind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839737) by [slanted-HP-knitting (SlantedKnitting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/slanted-HP-knitting). 



> Hey all! This is my first HP story, I've been a Potter-head since I was a teenager and absolutely love the books and thought I'd try my hand at it. I hope you enjoy. If you see any errors, grammatical or HP related, please let me know as this work is not Beta'd. This is shaping up to be my longest story yet, I hope you enjoy the ride. 
> 
> A shout out to SlantedKnitting and the story The Ties That Bind. It inspired me to attempt my own Harry/Charlie story. 
> 
> Obviously I do not own the characters or receive any financial benefit from this work. All characters belong to JK Rowling.

The sun was warm on his face as Harry stood staring down the muddy, winding, pockmarked path that guided the way to The Burrow. The ramshackle building stood out against the overgrown lush green grass on either side, three stories tall with a slight lean to it, much like the Tower of Pisa. It warmed his heart to see the Weasley home again, it had been five long years since he'd been here. He took a deep, steadying breath and made towards it. He never remembered the walk taking so long but then again, he'd never had as much guilt weighing on him when he'd visited either. It crushed down on him, making each step of his buckled, dragon-hide boots that much heavier. _Crunch-crunch-crunch._ Before he knew it, Harry was opening the worn, latched gate and a familiar screech of metal when it opened reached his ears. _Home_.

The aroma of Molly’s delicious cooking wafted across the yard and ensnared him, it made his mouth water. God, how long had it been since he'd eaten? Moscow? No, he'd eaten in Berlin after the last jump, apparating beside a small café he knew and almost passing out from hunger and fatigue. He knew better that to try and cover that much distance on an empty stomach and an hours’ sleep. Still, he hadn't splinched himself somehow which was the main goal. The grass to his left rustled and Harry smiled. He could hear two tiny voices growling at each other and knew that the gnomes still called The Burrow home. It reminded him of Bill and Fluers wedding, about how excited Luna and her father had been when she'd told him one of the gnomes bit her. _They're an odd pair_ Harry thought to himself _I wonder what she's doing now?_

The wooden house seemed to loom up suddenly before him, much sooner than he'd anticipated, causing fear-sweat to trickle down his spine and down into his pants. It wasn't his best idea, rocking up unannounced on Christmas Day. No one had heard from him since he disappeared that foggy morning in March, it was better that he faced his demons alone. Enough people had died in his name as it was, he wasn't about to let Char- _them_ join the ranks of ghosts that followed him. It seemed all too soon that he was face to face with the front door, hand raised in preparation to knock. Another bead of sweat slipped down into his crack, it was going to be one of those days…

A clear pearl of child’s laughter rang out through the open window, innocent and carefree in way that harry had never been, or ever would be. It was a girl’s laugh, which meant it wasn’t Teddy. It wasn’t his godson, whose father he’d promised to take care of, promised to make sure was happy and healthy. Just another broken vow the Boy-Who-Conquered owned. He carried the faces of Remus and Tonks around with him too, their dead eyes saddened by the man he’d become. The laugh rang out again and it cut harry down to the bone, right into the seething cauldron of guilt and shame that boiled at his core. Bill’s daughter maybe? Ron and Hermione’s?

He should just leave. Turn around and flee with his tail between his legs like the dog he was. No one ever had to know he’d even been here today, if anyone had known where he was at any given point in the last five years, they would’ve come; trying to drag him back into the world that heralded him a hero and expected yet more impossible things from him, like they always did. Like _he_ did. Albus _fucking_ Dumbledore, the man who schemed and planned, never telling Harry about the real horrors that awaited in his future, just expected him to be a good little boy and do as he was told. The man who could’ve destroyed Voldemort before he’d gained enough power to be a threat, but chose not to act; Leaving it instead to an already tormented teenager, who cared what Harry wanted right?  

Nope, no. _Fuck this_. He couldn’t do it. Life living under the radar and occupying some of the foulest places in existence might not have been glamorous, but at least it was _his_ life. Everyone probably assumed he was already dead anyway. He turned away from the doorway back into family, took three steps and froze. When he finally looked up, the one person on earth he didn’t want to run into stood staring at him from a few paces away. His breath hitched and his heart expanded so quickly it felt like his ribcage was going to explode.

“So, still a fucking _coward_ I see?” Charlie regarded him icily, taking a drag of his cigarette and glaring at him with such fire in his eyes that Harry thought he was about to combust.

“Charlie!” He yipped, his voice raising several octaves against his will.

The man looked just as gorgeous as Harry remembered him. His amber hair glimmering in the mid-morning sun above his piercing sapphire eyes, pools so blue that Harry had spent hours getting lost in them. The rugged planes of his face were well tanned, cheeks and wide jaw covered in a thin day-old growth. Harry cursed internally as he took in the deep green button-up Charlie was wearing, it clung to him in the all the right places, straining obscenely over his wide shoulders, thick chest and ripped arms before tapering down at his waist. His dark jeans looked as though Charlie had to be poured into them. His dick gave a twitch against his will.

“Hmmm, so you do remember my name them?”  

“What? I, yeah, of course I remember your name”

“Oh I see” Charlie growled taking a step forward “so it's just that you forgot how to write? Or send an owl? Apparate? Portkey? Floo?”

“No Charlie, it’s just-” any explanation Harry had was lost, he cast his eyes down to the dirt where he belonged. He flinched with each step Charlie took, slowing drawing nearer until at last he was beside him.

“ _Look_ at me Harry James” Charlie commanded and Harry let out a soft groan at the private endearment. Seven years on and it still made him feel like a teenager stealing his first kiss in an empty classroom. He looked up and met the steely-blue gaze of his ex and his heart raced.

“You had your reasons, whatever the _fuck_ they were, for abandoning me and your family” Harry's insides churned as the truth of it cut him like glass “but what I do know, is that it is Christmas Day and nothing would make mum happier than seeing you. The way I see it, you've got two options. One, you come inside with me. You apologise to everyone for making the last five years of our lives hell and take your lashes like a man”

“Or?” Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

“Or I go inside alone and tell everyone in that house that you took off again, without so much as a hello” Charlie's eyes darkened with the threat “I'll also tell them that you'll never be darkening our doorstep again. _Ever_. It's your decision”   

He shoulder checked Harry on the way past hard enough to make him stumble and Harry caught a whiff of his scent; earth and spice, the scent of the wood smoke that came from working with dragons that never washed off no matter how many times Charlie bathed. Harry felt a pang of longing rip through him and followed Charlie inside the house. There was no real need to make a decision, Harry had already made it when he'd crossed three continents and landed at the The Burrows boundary.

"Charlie? Is that you?” Molly's voice called above the hum of conversation in the kitchen.

“Yeah mum it's me” he replied stepping into the doorway, greeted by a chorus of hellos “sorry I'm late, I ran into someone outside that I thought you'd like to see”

“Really?” Arthur's voice was surprised “who?”

Charlie jerked his head in their direction. Harry took a breath, two steps forward and smiled at the kitchen full of people. The room became deathly silent and still, a mass of shocked faces stared blankly at him until Molly finally broke the tension.

“ _Harry_!” She breathed as though she couldn't believe her eyes and got up from her chair, waving him over.

A strong hand grabbed his shoulder and Harry turned to its owner. Charlie's jaw twitched and something flashed behind his eyes, to brief for Harry to recognise before he finally spoke; wand pointed directly at his heart “Almost forgot, wouldn't do well if I just let you into the house and you turned out to be an imposter”  

“I'd expect nothing less” Harry replied unfazed, he would've been angry if Charlie hadn't checked.

“What was the last question Arthur Weasley asked Harry Potter and what was his answer?”

Harry's throat tightened and he had to force the words out “’So what will Charlie be afterwards, Harry?’ And my reply was ‘it will mean that he is Lord Weasley-Black, he'll share my formal title after we're hitched’”

Charlie's eyes never left Harry's face, even when Ron's shocked gasp came from behind them, he lowered his wand and cleared his throat as tears welled up in his eyes “for what it's worth, I'm glad you're not dead”

With that he turned and headed up the stairs, a door on the second landing slamming closed behind him.

“Hi Mrs Weasley” Harry said thickly turning back to redhead woman “it’s good to see you”

~

Harry was momentarily blinded by the sunlight as the heavy oak door swung open when he barrelled through it. He saw a moment of blue before he crashed down on his hands and knees, drawing in great heaves of air, trying to clear his mind and ease the suffocating feeling in his chest. It was doing little to help and the world under him was starting to white out.

“Harry!” A voice from his left yelled sharply.

It distracted him for only a moment, but it was long enough. His gut clenched violently and he felt the burn of stomach acid make its way up his throat. He coughed violently and emptied his stomach.

“Good lad” the same deep voice said from beside him and a large hand started rubbing circles on his back “let your body do what It needs to”

He was still retching, but it was beginning to ease along with the paralysing fear that had ratcheted up inside him only minutes ago. It wasn't the first time he'd had this kind of debilitating attack since the battle and it wouldn't be the last. Everywhere he turned in the castle he saw the dead. Broken, lifeless bodies that had long been removed from the halls stalked him at every turn, screaming for answers that he couldn't give. He didn't know why they had to die, or why they couldn't stay with their families any more. He told them, screamed at them for forgiveness but still they asked the same question; _why?_

No one had warned him about the _stench_ that came with war. The dead and decaying odour that clung to the ancient walls of the castle, like a viscous cloud hell bent on working its way inside of him, attempting to rot his body and mind from within. It was like a thing alive, looking for its next victim, not sated with the dead it had already collected.

After a few minutes his stomach gave its last twitch and control of his limbs slowly returned, his knees ached and his throat burnt from the bile. He spat a few times and blew his nose on to the stone beneath him to clear out the smell.

“Quite the charmer aren't you Harry?” A voice commented from above followed by a gruff chuckle.

Harry looked up and squinted, framed in the afternoon sun stood Charlie Weasley beaming at him.

“What can I say? I'm a class act” Harry replied, cautiously getting to his feet and drawing his wand “Evanesco” he murmured and his vomit vanished.

Charlie snorted and waved him over. Harry joined him and lent against the cool stone, his eyes sweeping over the green grass of the castle lawns as he focused on steadying his breathing.

“Alright?” Charlie asked without looking at him.

“Oh yeah” Harry replied sarcastically “I've just defeated the darkest wizard in history, god knows how many of my friends died fighting and I couldn't stop it. Everybody keeps asking me what happens now and I don't have any _fucking clue_ , so yeah! I'm bloody _peachy_! Thanks for asking”

A silent minute passed between the pair, the only sound was Harry's heavy breathing. Charlie finally turned to look at him, one eye brow raised questioningly.

“Better?”

“A little” Harry said quietly, his face heating with shame. He'd not meant unleash on Charlie like that “I'm sorry mate, I didn't mean to go off at you”

“You we're gonna do it eventually” Charlie drew a cigarette from his pocked and lit it “better me than someone who might take offence to it eh?”

“Cheers” Harry sighed staring out over the castle once more. The place was in shambles, piles of rubble from half collapsed walls dotted the grounds. By the lake there was an orange glow, the fires for the dead giants and other beasts were still burning. _So much death_.

“I ah…I never got a chance to say-”

“ _Don't_ ” Charlie breathed “I've heard it enough over the last few days” he turned to face Harry, mouth drawn tight “I suspect I want to hear the words ‘sorry for your loss’ about as much as you want to hear one more ‘thank you for saving us Harry’”

“Point taken” Harry replied mildly surprised, he never took Charlie for being so insightful. It was a welcome change of pace.

They stood in silence for the next half hour, Charlie taking soft drags on cigarettes, their arms occasionally brushing together.  Both of them taking solace in the brief respite from the chaos and misery within the castle walls that threatened to break them, maybe it already had in some ways.

“When was the last time you slept?” Charlie asked quietly “properly I mean”

“When I was about fourteen I think” Harry deadpanned “you?”

“Department of Mysteries” Charlie grunted and it surprised Harry that he was so open “when it all became real. I always believed you, that he was back, but something about that night changed the game completely”

“Sirius” Harry supplied “his death changed everything”

“He was a good man, your godfather” Charlie praised “don't ever forget it”

“So was Fred” Harry offered, placing his hand on the back of Charlie's neck as the burly man let silent tears slide down his face “not a day will go past that I won't remember him or any of them. They deserve that much”

Somewhere inside the castle a bell tolled to signal it was time for dinner.

“C’mon mate” Charlie nudged him, wiped his face and turned towards the door “we can't avoid the masses forever”

“Why not?” Harry groused falling into step beside the older man.

“Because right now isn't about you, or me or any one individual” Charlie explained in a subdued voice as they descended the stone steps “it's about the collective pain and fear that our entire community is going through. We came so close to total annihilation Harry and now we must find a way to rebuild, _again_. I know it's not fair on you, you've done more than any one teenage boy should have to do, but right now the wizarding world needs to see you”

“Why?”

“You know why mate” Charlie said rounding the corner and stepping into the hallway.

“Because I'm the Boy-Who-Conquered” Harry sighed and felt the truth of Charlie's words. The mantle of saviour was and always would be his alone. Voldemort had marked him since birth; this was his cross to bear.

“That's right. People need to rally around Lord Potter once more”

“Lord Potter?” Harry chuckled bumping Charlie's shoulder “you're a knob mate”

“Well it is your title after all” Charlie grinned, blue eyes twinkling.

“Charlie…” Harry said coming to a stop “what _are_ you on about?”

“You're the last of the Potter line Harry. Not to mention you're Sirius’s named heir” Charlie supplied staring at him “I know things were a bit crazy when you came of age but once the world gets back to normal I expect you'll need to sign the paperwork at the ministry and assume your full inheritances”

“Oh for fucks sake” Harry replied and Charlie laughed. Didn't he have enough titles already to be going on with?

“Lord Harry Potter” he bowed and winked mischievously.

“Don't you _dare_ ” Harry hissed fighting the urge to punch Ron's brother “I'll always just be Harry to you and your family Charlie. _Always!_ ”

“Well come on then” Charlie slung a muscled arm over his shoulders “let’s go get something to eat ‘just Harry’”

That time Harry did punch him.

~

His day with the Weasley's had gone much better than expected he thought as he dropped into a chair beside the fireplace, even after all this time he still marvelled that one could have a fireplace in a tent. Muggles had no idea what they were missing out on.

Molly had been tearful as expected, pulling him into a bone crushing hug the minute Charlie went upstairs and didn't release him for a solid five minutes, apologising profusely for making a scene. Arthur had greeted him with a stiff hello and a pat on the shoulder. Ginny had let out a hair-raising snarl, gotten up and left the table, She hadn't returned for the rest of the day. Harry didn't blame her, there was always a fifty-fifty chance she'd never forgive him.

Hermione had been the next to greet him, such as it was. She was visibly tense as Harry lowered himself into the vacant chair beside her at Molly's urging. When she finally turned to look at him, she slapped him across the face hard enough to make his ears ring. Then she did it again before turning back to Percy and drawing him into an exceptionally dull conversation about ministry business. Over her shoulder, Ron looked at him and shrugged as if to say (honestly mate, what did you expect?) and gave him a warm smile. He reached across the back of her chair and clapped a hand to his shoulder in quiet solidarity.

Everyone else had been remarkably amicable for the rest of the day, the only exception being George, who kept glancing at Harry with a look on his face that he couldn't identify.

“Harry? Can we come in?” Bills voice called from the entrance to the tent, drawing him back into the present.

“Yeah Bill, of course” Harry said looking up as Bill, Arthur and George entered the tent.

“Hiya Harry” Bill greeted.

“Hey” Harry replied, “what's up?”

“I've come to ask a favour” it was Arthur who spoke “if that's ok?”

“Sure, Mr Weasley. Anything for you”

“If it's ok with you, I'd like you to accompany me to the ministry in the next week or so” Arthur asked rubbing his neck “just to clear up a few things”

“Oh”

“It'll be nothing to do with where you've been” Arthur's voice was strained. No one had questioned him about his absence during the day and Harry had been quietly grateful “it's a formality more than anything, just to ah, prove…well you see…”

“Harry” Bill interrupted gently looking from his father back to Harry “we need you to come to the ministry so that they know you're alive”

“Oh” Harry said taken aback “yeah, I…sure”

“There was an investigation into your…absence” Bill continued on awkwardly “it's pretty standard you understand? But during the course of the inquiry, Charlie was questioned”

“Ok…”

“Like I said, it's protocol” Bill explained “however, there was a…complication. Someone and _god_ knows why, leaked the information to a reporter at the Prophet”

“Fuck” Harry sighed “sorry Mr Weasley”

“Quite alright Harry” Arthur replied with chuckle “you can imagine how she played it? Two young wizards, passionately in love. They have a fight and one of them loses control; that Charlie had been after your money and you'd refused to give him any”

“It was nothing like that!” Harry spat rising from his chair.

“ _We_ know that mate” Bill soothed “the _ministry_ knows it, there was no hard evidence to prove it, but it was the implication. Tongues wag and all that, it…it was not a good time for Charlie, Harry. ”

“Bloody hell” Harry sighed and shook his head “I'm so sorry. It never occurred to me”

“Yes, well” Arthur cleared his throat “as long as we can clear Charlie's name within a few weeks of your return it'll be fine”

“We’ll go tomorrow Mr Weasley” Harry said stepping forward and meeting his gaze “can you organise a meeting with Kingsley and I?”

“Absolutely” Arthur replied with wide eyes “thank you Harry”

“There's nothing to thank me for, it should never have happened in the first place” he said hugging him before pulling back, a question burning in his mind “you said ‘she’, who started the rumour”

“Rita Skeeter” George supplied from the corner, his face mutinous.

“That _bitch”_ Harry growled, balling his fists “she’ll regret the day she ever _fucking_ crossed me again. I'll have her head! I think it's high time the ministry found out she's an unregistered animagus”

Harry's anger dissolved as Arthur pulled him into a tight hug and whispered a ‘thank you’ into his shoulder. Harry returned the hug.

“Well then” Arthur cleared his throat “I think I'm going to turn in. Good night Harry”

“G’night Arthur” a smile crossed the older man's face as he waved goodbye and exited the tent.

“I'll turn in too I think” Bill said yawning “it's been a-”

Bill cut off as George crossed the room in a few short strides, wrapped his arms around Harry and began crying violently, his entire body shaking against Harry's as he struggled to hold the older man upright.

“George?” Harry asked tentatively, wrapping an arm around his back.

“Y-y-you left” George howled into his shoulder “we had no i-idea where you'd gone! I thought you were d-dead. And F-f-Fred had died and I c-couldn't handle it, d-didn't want to keep going if you w-w-were gone too”

“George” Harry said thickly, tears stinging his eyes “I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you guys”

“I know. You h-had to do whatever it was” George’s voice began to steady “but I'm glad you're back. I m-missed you. You are back, aren't you?”

“Yeah mate” Harry assured, looking into the pained eyes of the remaining twin and kissing him on the forehead “I'm back”

“Alright then” George cleared his throat and smiled weakly “g’night Harry, Bill”

Harry watched him go and tried to ignore the guilt burning through him. He'd been an idiot to assume it was just Charlie he’d hurt by vanishing that day.  

“Fucking hell” Bill said turning back to Harry with wide eyes and running his hand through his hair.

“You're telling me” Harry replied, “that was a bit full on”

“Mmmmm” Bill murmured “that's the first time…he hasn't said Fed’s name since the battle”

Bill left without another word and just a casual wave, leaving Harry standing alone and feeling like the biggest asshole that had ever lived.


	2. The Prophet Must Not Sell Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished this chapter much quicker than I anticipated. I don't know if anyone will enjoy it...but I'm having a blast writing it, so onward we go!!  
> I hope you're all doing well and had a fantastic Easter (if you celebrate it) if not, I hope you enjoyed some time off at least. 
> 
> Peace and Love,  
> River.

Breakfast had been a brief, yet awkward affair the following morning. Molly had broken down once more at the news that Harry was heading to The Ministry to clear Charlie's name, informing him that he was ‘such a good man’, an opinion not shared by everyone at the table.

Ginny had been sitting silently at the end of the table, glaring at Harry. When Molly had praised Harry for his decision, she'd lost it. Moving quicker than anyone could anticipate, she pulled her wand from her dressing gown and fired off four stinging jinxes over the top of the table. Three caught him square in the face, the other sailed over his shoulder, breaking a jar of flour. Arthur and Molly had immediately rounded on Ginny and began shouting at her until Harry intervened.

“Arthur, Molly. Don't!” Harry was standing, all eyes focused on him as he stared at Ginny “it's fine, honestly. Ginny’s got every right to be pissed off with me; as do the rest of you”

Silence followed and he chanced a brief look towards Charlie, his face was unreadable

“I've done wrong by every one of you around this table, some more than others. She's not the one you should be angry at”

Ginny relaxed a little in her seat following Harry's words, her eyes filling with tears.

“I think I'll head off now though” Harry continued pushing his chair in “I'll see you all later”

Bill caught his arm as he was about to disapparate just beyond The Burrow’s boundary, he'd been so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn't heard Bill approaching.

“You almost left without me” he commented grabbing Harry's arm.

“Yeah well, you should be with your family at the moment Bill” Harry aid quietly looking down “they need you”

“They'll be fine, Ginny just needs to work through her emotions” Bill replied waving his wand and Harry's injuries began to fade “besides, whether you want to believe it or not Harry, you _are_ still family, always will be. I'm not about to let you go through today on your own, it's gonna be pretty difficult for you I reckon”

“Cheers Bill” Harry replied with a weak smile.

“What are brothers for?” Bill said smiling and turning on the spot, pulling Harry along with him through the suffocating pressure that was apparition.

 

~

 

“Harry Potter, it’s been quite some time” Kingsley’s deep voice greeted him from across the polished redwood table “I must admit, I was beginning to think you'd never return”

“There were times when I thought I wouldn't make it back either Minister” Harry echoed his concern truthfully. His journey had taken him to some of the darkest places in the world and once or twice he'd only barely escaped with his life “but I'm back now”

“For good?” Kingsley inquired with a knowing look.

“I believe so”

“I take it you found the answers to your research then?”

Harry regarded him silently for a minute, it wasn't time for the Minister to know everything just yet “Almost all of them. There are a few minor details that need to be ironed out first”

“I see” Kingsley replied leaning back in his chair, his dark-skinned face creased in thought “how can I help?”

“For starters” Harry said keeping his voice and anger in check “The Daily Prophet needs to be made aware that I've returned and that Charlie Weasley is completely innocent”

“Naturally” Kingsley replied with a nod “we never charged him formally. The Auror office received intelligence that you were indeed alive not long after Charlie was questioned, therefore the investigation was closed”

“Why was he never publicly exonerated then?” Harry's temper flared. The ministry knew he was alive and still let Charlie suffer.

“Why do you think Harry?” Kingsley’s voice was softer this time “for the same reason you chose not to reveal where and _why_ you were going. You needed anonymity did you not?”

“Yes. I did” Harry sagged in his chair. He was tired, both in mind and body.

“Then there you have it” Kingsley straightened in his seat “if you'll wait with me for a little while longer, I'll get a reporter from The Prophet to the office; we’ll have a photo taken and give a brief summary of your events while abroad. I'll ask for an afternoon addition to be distributed, everyone will know Charlie is innocent come supper time today”

“Thanks Kings…er…Minister” Harry stumbled, earning him a throaty chuckle from the large man.

“Call me Kingsley, Harry” he said moving to the fire place. He threw a pinch of Floo powder into the fire before sticking his head in “Minister for Magic requires a reporter at his office as soon as possible, an afternoon edition will need to be printed also-Yes, that's right-I'm _quite_ aware what day it is young man! Are you aware of who you're talking to?-That's more like it!”

Harry stifled a laugh against his fist when the Minister turned back around.

“What's the good of being Minister for Magic if you can't rattle people with your title from time to time?” Kingsley beamed “right, anything else I can do for you Harry?”

“Access to the Department of Mysteries” he watched Kingsley’s eyebrows disappear into his hairline “it's about my research Kingsley, I know it's only Unspeakables that can study there, but this is important”

“If anyone else had asked this of me Harry, I'd be inclined to question their motives” he sat patiently and watched the Minister make his decision “I'll consider it. If I do allow you access, you will need to report to me as soon as you're done with whatever it is you need to do, understood?”

“Absolutely” Harry agreed. He would've done it anyway. “Also, could you organise an appointment with the Headmistress for me?”

Harry was taken aback when Kingsley let out a deep belly laugh “for god’s sake Potter! You of _all_ people do not need an appointment to see Minerva!”

“Right” Harry said sheepishly. He forgot _who_ he was sometimes.

“Though fair warning, I'd expect a bollocking if I were you”

Harry was about to reply when a blonde woman poked her head through the door.

“Excuse me Minister, Lord Black” she inclined her head in Harry's direction “there's a young man here from the Daily Prophet, he said you asked for a reporter?”

“Well, that was very quick” Kingsley winked at Harry.

“He does look as though he might soil himself at any moment” she said with a gentle smile “shall I send him in?”

“Probably for the best if you do” the minister remarked and turned to Harry “well then Lord Black. Time to inform the wizarding world of your return”

 

~

 

“ _Harry Potter, better known as_ The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Boy-Who-Conquered _has returned after five long years. The wizarding world was shocked to learn that the young man responsible for_ _Lord Voldemort’s’ downfall had vanished without a trace one March morning five years ago, with no explanation”_ Hermione read aloud as he and Ron sat on the grass in the back yard “ _we can now reveal exclusively that Lord Potter-Black was undertaking a covert mission at the Ministry’s behest. In which, it's reported, that Harry was dismantling dark enchantments left behind by_ You-Know-Who _during the years he sought to find a way to make himself immortal. Speaking to me candidly in the Minister for Magic’s own office, the wizarding world’s saviour had this explanation;_

_“’It was a difficult decision to make, to leave everyone I loved behind, as you can imagine, but it was necessary. I couldn't have anyone knowing where I was going or why, in case any stray Death Eater caught wind of it. We know that some escaped the Aurors and I couldn't risk them trying to use or torture my friends or family for my whereabouts.’_

_“’Let me make one thing perfectly clear’ Lord Potter-Black remarked, staring at me with an expression so fierce I thought I may catch fire on the spot ‘Charlie Weasley had nothing to do with my disappearance. Period. He was in the dark just like everyone else was and the wizarding world ought to be ashamed of themselves for the way they treated the man I…’ Harry trailed off at this point, undoubtedly he was referring to the unfounded accusations made by Rita Skeeter regarding Mr Weasley's involvement in our saviour’s disappearance”_

“’ _Rita Skeeter’s involvement_ ’” Hermione hissed “I like how they don't mention that the Prophet ran it day and night for _weeks_ ”

“ _I am sure I speak for all when I say I'm over the moon that Harry has returned and that whatever plans he has for the future, the wizarding world is 110% behind him. In a related matter, Rita Skeeter was apprehended at her London flat earlier today by ministry law enforcement officers when it was revealed that the once celebrated reporter is in fact, an unregistered animagus and has been using her abilities to pry into the private lives of others for years”_

“Ohhhh Harry” Hermione groused putting down the paper and fixing him with a stare “you robbed me of the chance to break the news about her”

“Sorry Hermione” he replied with a shrug “it seemed like the best moment to get her back”

“Besides babe” Ron commented staring out across the yard “probably best it came from Harry. The public wouldn't have believed it if we said it”

“Hmmmm. That's true” she mused “how much of that is true Harry? About where you were I mean”

“Most of it” he replied meeting her gaze “it did take me a few years to break all the dark spells wherever Voldemort hid horcruxes. It wasn't easy”

“Why didn't you come back after then?” Ron asked him, his voice low.

“There was…I had to do some soul-searching Ron” it was a half-truth, he couldn't tell them exactly why he'd stayed away, not when he was this close “after everything happened, people kept asking more and more of me, you know?”

“You had to get away for bit. Out of the public eye?” Ron murmured.

“Something like that”

“What on _earth_ is Charlie doing?” Hermione asked, Harry followed her line of sight and understood her confusion.

Charlie was circling Harry's tent, wand arm outstretched as he cast spells around the perimeter. In the late afternoon light Harry thought he looked gorgeous, his strong body tight against his tee shirt as he worked, causing little disturbances in the air as a spell took hold and then settled. The familiar hollow feeling pulsed in his chest as he watched Charlie work, even now the redhead was still protecting him.

“Ah” Harry said quietly “I've not had a chance to speak with him since I got back really. He doesn't need to do that anymore. Besides, I'll be heading back to Grimmauld Place tonight anyway”

“It looks like he's casting defensive charms” Ron observed from beside him “there! That's a silencing spell”

“Good eye” Harry commented.

“I _am_ an Auror you know” Ron replied grinning “you're leaving already?”

“Yeah, I'm not going away, I just, you know” he didn't want to appear ungrateful for everyone's hospitality, well, almost everyone's.

“Been a while since you've been around this may people?” Ron asked knowingly.

“When did you get so wise Ronald Weasley?” Harry smiled at him. _God I've missed so much._

“I've always been wise, you were just too thick to notice”

“Probably” Harry laughed and got to his feet, dusting himself off “I'm gonna go talk to Charlie then head off I think”

“No worries mate, I'll let everyone know” Ron swung his arms around Harry and drew him into a hug, whispering in his ear “don't be a stranger alright? I know things aren't ideal at the moment but give it time yeah?”

“I know” Harry said pulling back and cupping Ron’s cheek “You're welcome at Grimmauld Place anytime”

“Damn right we are”

He turned to Hermione who was watching them with a fond expression. She smiled widely and shook her head; “ _men_ ” was all she said.

Charlie paused mid-spell when he saw Harry approach. He'd been watching Harry and the others out of the corner of his eye, trying not to be obvious about it. Harry's presence was wreaking havoc with his emotions. When he'd first seen the deep emerald eyes after so long all he'd wanted to do was grab Harry and kiss him so fiercely it would make his head spin, to feel the hard body of Harry against him one more time. Wherever he'd been, he'd kept up with his physical routine. Charlie could tell by the way his robes clung to his broad shoulders or the way Harry's ass looked when he donned a pair of jeans.

The lust he'd felt for his ex was the least confusing emotion, that was physical. What Charlie was really grappling with was the betrayal, even after reading the article in this evenings Prophet. Had he meant so little to Harry that he couldn't be trusted? Didn't he know Charlie would die before revealing anything about where he was and what he was doing? There were events in months leading up to Harry’s disappearance that Charlie needed answered. He wanted to grab the younger man and shake him until all his pathetic excuses fell out and he gave Charlie a full and _honest_ account of his time away.

“Hey” Harry said weakly when he stopped a few feet away from him.

“Hi” Charlie replied just as awkwardly, the chasm between them seemed to grow wider with each passing second of silence.

“You uh, you didn't have to” Harry mumbled waving a hand at the tent to indicate his spell-work “but…thanks anyway”

“Oh” Charlie said looking down at his wand “I didn't realise you'd already done it”

“I haven't” Harry said and watched Charlie's eyes narrow “it's just that, well, I don’t need to anymore”

“Really?” Charlie asked sceptically and stowed his wand against his instincts “well, that's good I guess?”

“Yeah it is. Got it sorted now”

“Good for you. How did you?” Charlie started asking but immediately stopped. He didn't need to hear Harry's story _right_ now, Charlie needed to ensure he had the right support when he confronted the young wizard eventually “never mind….I'll leave you to it then”

“Charlie I'm…” he watched the words die in Harry's throat. He knew the look on Harry's face was pure guilt. _Good, you should feel guilty._ What _are you feeling guilty about though I wonder?_ “I'm going back to Grimmauld Place tonight. I think it's the best thing for everyone right now”

“Good idea. You probably need to clear your head a bit” Charlie didn't mean for the words to sound as asinine as they did.

“Uh, yeah, right. Anyway, the house is still connected to The Burrow. So, if yo-anyone wanted to come over…”

“I'll let them know. There's some things I'll have to pick up at some stage I guess” Charlie trailed off as the memory of being locked out in the rain on the front step of Grimmauld Place resurfaced.

_It had been the first time in weeks that Charlie had left their house, only to return later that day and find that No. Twelve had sealed itself against him. He hadn't legally been part of the Black family and as such, the old family enchantments barred him from entering; the spells knew that Lord Black wasn't returning. Charlie had apparated to The Burrow, tail between his legs and wept openly on his youngest brother's shoulder for hours; completely defeated by the knowledge that Harry was indeed gone._

_Later that night he'd woken to the sounds of his father and Hermione screaming, Charlie had raced down the stairs and outside, heart thundering in his chest; his wand drawn in anticipation to fight. There was no need as it turned out._

_Ron's agonised face broke Charlie's heart with each flash of light as his brother fired off spell after spell, illumining their back yard like it was Guy Fawkes day in an effort to expel his anger. By the time Ron collapsed onto the grass, heaving great sobs and Hermione wrapped her arms around him; the entire house was awake. Arthur doused the fires as quickly as he could and Molly ushered Ginny and George back inside. He still remembered how fiercely the rage had burned in Ron's eyes and Charlie felt sorry for anyone who ever made the mistake to cross his brother in the future. He'd not fully completed his Auror training yet and he was already a force to be reckoned with._

“I'll let you get to it then” Charlie said coming back to the present. He turned and made his way back to the house, ignoring Ron and Hermione’s looks of pity.

 

~

 

It was just like Charlie had said it would be. He was required to meet with a member of the ministry who worked in the records office, he'd surrendered to them a drop of his blood, magically binding the contracts and accepting his full inheritance and titles. According to the Hall of Record, he was henceforth known as Lord Harry James Potter-Black and any spouse or child would inherit the same name. He'd already received No. Twelve and Sirius’s gold, but it appeared he was entitled to more. The deed to his parents’ house was transferred into his name, not that Harry had any inclination to return to Godric’s Hollow anymore; let his parents’ home stand as reminder to the wizarding world that there will always be people to fight for what's right he figured.

The deeds to several estates that belonged to the Black family were also given to him, one was a large manor in the countryside that a family rented; the gold would now be deposited into his account at Gringotts. The other was a large flat in the centre of London, unoccupied. He left it like that for the moment, maybe someone he knew would want to stay there; he made a mental note to ask people the next time he saw them.

He'd returned to No. Twelve a week after the battle at Hogwarts and spent the first week hiding from everyone except the Weasley's and Hermione, although given how things were progressing between Ron and Hermione, it was only a matter of time until she was officially part of the family. He was more than happy for them.

As the weeks wore on though, it became more and more difficult to remain in Grimmauld Place as it was. It was dark and dreary and depressing. Kreacher was still creeping around and still woefully inept at cleaning properly, so Harry took matters into his own hands. He purchased a few books from Flourish and Blotts on magical renovation (laughing to himself as he handed over the gold that such a thing even existed) and set to work. It took him a little over two months, with help from Ron and Hermione (he'd accidentally transformed the normal kitchen wall into a Wailing Wall that screamed at all hours of the night) but finally the whole house had been remade. They'd even managed to remove the horrid portrait of Mrs Black, it had been Ron's simple suggestion that had done the trick (“ _here’s a thought. What if we just knocked the whole wall down?”_ ). Harry took immense pleasure in disposing of her screaming portrait once the deed was done.

It had been a comical turn of events that led to Charlie become his housemate and easing some of the loneliness Harry felt in the five-bedroom property.

He'd been sitting in the lounge room, walls freshly painted in cream and charcoal, reading a highly theoretical book on the existence of different dimensions and the way in which they interacted with each other, when he heard the roar of the fire in the kitchen just before Charlie burst into the room, face flushed and irritated.

“Look at this!” He snapped lifting his shirt up by the hem and prodding his tanned stomach, glaring at Harry.

“Uhhhh” Harry mumbled, unsure of what he was meant to see “your belly?”

“ _Exactly!_ ” Charlie snapped again “my _belly!_ Never in my whole life have I had a _belly_! I've been fit since I was a teenager, but oh no! Can't have that, can we? ‘ _Charlie dear, have some more dinner’ ‘I've made dessert Charlie, everyone else is having some’ ‘don't be ridiculous Charlie, a growing boy needs his food’_ ”

Charlie’s tirade and impression of Molly’s mothering cut off when Harry couldn't hold back his amusement any longer and slipped into hysterics; dropping his book and knocking over a goblet of wine at the absurdity of it all. He glared at Harry for a full minute, mouth slack in shock until Harry found the ability to speak once more.

“Things going well at the Burrow then mate?” Harry asked wiping his face free of the laughter induced tears.

“It's not _funny_ Harry” Charlie grumbled “she's trying to fatten me up like a Christmas turkey”

“For fucks sake Charlie” Harry chuckled looking at the older Weasley's torso. His chest was broad and impressively-muscled, a slight dusting of short hair on his pecs, newly grown (Charlie must shave). His stomach was still tight and firm, maybe not quite as much as it once was, his abs were still visible but no longer the washboard model-kind. He wasn't fat by any stretch of the imagination. “Pull your shirt down and take a seat. You look fine”

“ _Fine_. He says” Charlie grumbled dropping into a seat opposite Harry.

“Chocolate?” Harry smirked offering a box from the table beside him to a glowering Weasley.

“Fuck off Harry” Charlie replied, there was no real heat in his words. Harry saw the corner of his mouth twitch with a smile.

“You're well fit Charlie. Always have been” Harry said reaching down and picking up what was left of his wine.

“You think I'm fit?” Charlie asked with a funny look on his face.

“Oh, shit. Sorry” Harry winced, realising what he'd said, “didn't mean to weird you out or anything”

“You didn't…I just didn't know” Charlie replied thoughtfully, like he was trying to pinpoint a specific moment that would've revealed such a piece of information.

“Well, why would you?” Harry asked fairly “it's not like I declared my undying love for you or anything” Charlie quirked an eyebrow “you know what I mean! _Idiot!_ ”

Charlie snorted and winked at him “I know mate. It's all good”

“Right, glad we've got that settled” Harry replied getting up and going to the table to pour Charlie a goblet of wine, refilling his own in the process “so what's up Charlie? What's your mum done to get you in such a huff?”

“It's not…I know she's got the best of intentions” Charlie began, accepting the wine from Harry “what happened at Hogwarts was rough on all of us. I know mothering us all is her way of dealing and I kinda feel like a bastard for even _thinking_ like this…”

“But you need a breather?” Harry asked quietly.

“Exactly. I lost him too and I'm cut up about it just as much as the rest of them, but I need to deal in my own way, you know?”

“I do”

“I don't want to go back to Romania just yet, it sure as shit isn't the right time for either of us. I don't think she'll handle that and I don't know if I'm quite up for being so far away from family” he took a sip of his wine, it was very nice and probably expensive “nice pick Harry”

“Lucky accident” Harry replied with a shrug “it was in the cellar, I've got no idea about wine, just pulled the closest bottle out”

“Fair enough” Charlie said taking another sip “thanks for having me mate, I just needed to get away for a while”

“Anytime” Harry said automatically before the idea struck him “hey Charlie?”

“Yeah?”

“Why don't you stay here for a spell?”

“Here?” Charlie asked furrowing his brow “with you?”

“Gee thanks” Harry teased poking his tongue out and raising a hand when Charlie began to speak “hear me out. If you stayed here, you'd get the space you need from Molly and you wouldn't be far away. The floos are connected, so you can pop home whenever you wanted and vice-versa. There's plenty of room here anyway”

“You sure mate? I wouldn't cramp your style?”

“Nah” Harry said waving his hand “you'd actually be doing me a favour. It's weird being in this house all by myself. It's a bit too empty, makes me miss Sirius, truth be told”

“I see” Charlie said feeling a pang of sadness for his brother's best friend. Sometimes he forgot how much Harry had lost in his young life already “alright, it's a deal”

“Good” Harry replied and Charlie didn't miss how the younger man's eyes brightened.

“I can't pay you much for rent mind, I'm not work-”

“Don't be an idiot Charlie!” Harry growled from his chair “you're family. Family stays for free. Plus, I own it, so it's not like I've got a mortgage or anything”

“Good point” Charlie conceded.

“That settles it then. Move in whenever you're ready and you don't owe me anything”

“Righto Harry” Charlie said with a grin “I could always pay you by walking around shirtless if you like?”

“That's it! You're uninvited” Harry quipped, the tips of his ears going pink “if you're not careful Charles, your gut will get as big as your head”

“Never gonna happen” Charlie replied confidently, mildly proud that he could rattle the Boy-Who-Lived “I'll always look good without a shirt on thank you very much”

“See that you do. I'd hate not being able to enjoy our shirts v skins Quidditch matches as much as I used to” Harry teased and winked at Charlie, cackling when he choked on his wine “C’mon, off your ass! Come and pick a room that you like”

 

Charlie shook his head and drained his goblet before following Harry upstairs. No wonder Ron was such good mates with Harry, the kid was great company.


	3. Premature Wand-Work

Charlie discovered that living with Harry wasn't exactly dull and it became apparent the younger man wasn't quite yet accustomed to his presence. His third day in the house had been both surprising and painful in equal measure.

“Harry mate! You home?” Charlie called stepping out of the fireplace and brushing himself off. Looking around the empty kitchen he set off in search of him.

As he entered the parlour and saw the dishevelled black haired boy standing at the bookshelf he called out to him.

“OI! POTTER! What are you deaf?” Charlie teased “I've been calling-”

Charlie barely registered the look of horror on Harry's face after he'd turned and realised it was Charlie, it was too late; the flash of light had already left his wand. There was a rush of air and Charlie's world whited out as he collided with the doorframe behind him.

When next he opened his eyes, there was a gaunt looking Harry staring at him with tortured expression from the chair across the room.

“Charlie! Thank _fuck_ you're awake!” He whined racing over and taking his hand “I'm so sorry! I was in my own little world and you came in yelling and I didn't expect you back for a while and I'm kinda not used to any in the house and and-”

Charlie began chuckling and immediately regretted it when his head throbbed sharply and Harry glared at him.

“Are you laughing?” He pulled back, jaw twitching.

“I didn't mean to” Charlie apologised squeezing the sweaty hand “you look a little deranged is all mate. Seriously, have you seen yourself in a mirror?”

“Har-Har” the younger man pouted but his eyes brightened a little once he knew Charlie wasn't angry with him “I really am sorry”

“S’alright. Probably shouldn't have come in yelling like that anyway” Charlie winced when he tried to sit up, if felt like someone had dropped a castle on his chest.

“Let me get the healer. I said I'd let them know when you're awake”

“How bad?” Charlie asked and watched Harry's face fall once more

“Fractured skull, four broken ribs” Harry replied quietly “the healers sorted you out in a heartbeat, but you've got some nasty bruising”

“Pfft. Had worse happen at work” Charlie said with a grin “I'll be fine by tomorrow. Go get the healer so we can get out of this fucking place. St Mungo’s gives me the willies ever since dad was here”

Harry gave him a lopsided grin and disappeared in search of the healer, giving Charlie a few minutes to process what had happened. He felt like a dick. Harry had been a little skittish since he'd moved in and Charlie figured it was just because he'd been in the house on his own for so long but the speed in which he'd cursed him put a different spin on things. Harry had spent the last year on the run from the deadliest wizard in the world and his followers, sleeping god knows where and only barely escaping with his life during the battle. No wonder he was twitchy about having someone new in the house.

Charlie would make an effort to adjust his actions accordingly around Harry and maybe brush up on his shield charm; he'd seen some skilled spell-casters in his day but Harry? Well, he was on a whole new level, far more skilled than Ron ever made him out to be…

“Charlie! Good to see you're back with us!” A sharp-faced healer in green robes smiled when he rounded the corner with Harry in tow; his name was Eli according to his badge “how are you feeling?”

“I've had worse” Charlie grinned and the blonde man raised an eye brow “dragon tamer” he clarified pointing to himself.

“Ah, I imagine you would've had an injury or two in your day then” Eli replied waving his wand over Charlie

“well, you're gonna be laid up for a few days, I've given young Harry here a few potions I want you to take to help with the bruising. Three times a day and don't make that face! It'll fix you up and days rather than weeks”

“Fine” Charlie grumbled. There was no way Harry was gonna make him take those potions, they always tasted like goblin piss “have I got the all clear? We can go?”

“Not just yet Mr Weasley” an older blonde woman commented stepping up beside the healer “Melissa Evans, Department of Magical Law Enforcement”

“The ministry?” Charlie asked perplexed and saw Harry slink back to his chair looking upset “what do you want?”

“I'm here, Mr Weasley” she informed him pompously “to ask if you'd like to us to formally charge Mr Potter?”

“ _What?”_ Charlie almost shouted sitting up. He looked over and Harry's face was bright red with shame as he stared at the floor. Charlie's temper flared “get the _fuck_ out of here!”

“Charlie, she's just doing her job” Harry said almost inaudibly “it's ok if you do. I hurt you”

The healer protested as Charlie slid off the bed, but he ignored him, walking over to Harry and dropping down on one knee.

“Bloody hell, Harry! It was an accident for crying out loud” he tilted Harry’s head up by chips chin until the green eyes met his own “there's no _fucking way_ I'm laying charges on you”

He turned and glared at the Ministry woman “so you can rack off back to your desk and do some real work thanks”

“Well I never!”

“Have you got any idea who this man is?” Charlie demanded standing up, rounding on her “he's the man who saved all of us from Voldemort. Remember him? The _nutter_ who tried to take over our world and wipe out anyone who didn't agree with him? Fuck you for implying Harry's capable of hurting another witch or wizard intentionally!”

“Hear,hear!” Eli applauded glaring at her “I believe you've got your answer Ms Evans, now if you'd kindly step out of my ward and stop disturbing my patients”

She looked between all three of them with her mouth half open before turning on her heel and storming off.

“Ignore her Lord Black” Eli smiled inclining his head in Harry's direction “the world owes you a great deal and we’ll not forget your actions in a hurry. If it weren't for you, muggle-borns like myself would be dead” he offered his hand to Charlie who shook it “it's been a pleasure Charlie. Feel free to head home whenever you're ready”

“Thanks doc”

Charlie watched the man disappear before turning back to Harry “sorry about that mate. It just pisses me off that anyone could think that of you”

“It's fine” Harry mumbled wiping his eyes.

“It's not! You're a _good man_. Don't ever let people tell you otherwise”

 “Thanks Charlie”

“Don't mention it” Charlie replied ruffling his hair “let’s say we bust out of this joint and get something to eat?”

“Yeah…yeah alright” Harry replied getting to his feet “I could use a fucking drink”

Charlie snorted then clutched his side “me too”

“Let's get you home then and I'll raid the cellar again eh?” Harry offered slipping an arm around Charlie's waist, taking the bulk of his weight.

“Deal” the redhead agreed, letting Harry steer him toward the exit and humming contently as the heat from Harry's hand bled through the fabric of his shirt and into his skin.

 

~

 

Charlie woke up with start for the fourth night in a row, scrambling for his wand on the table beside his bed as harrowing screams filled the Black ancestral home. His hand wrapped around the wood and the fog of sleep left him as his brain recognised who the voice belonged to.

 

Harry was dreaming again.

 

With great sigh he heaved himself upright, wincing with each step on the cold stone flooring and moved quickly across the room and into the hall. Harry's bedroom door was ajar when he reached it, peering inside he saw the younger wizard thrashing violently in his bed. He moved warily to Harry's bedside and looked down.

His legs were twisted in the bedcovers, his bare torso was covered in sweat, stomach muscles pulled taut as he writhed uncontrollably, unable to escape whatever was plaguing his subconscious mind again. When he heard Harry cry out Cedric’s name, he figured it was time to act before things worsened. Kneeling down on the mattress he reached out and shook Harry's shoulder, the skin beneath was fever-hot.

“Harry wake up” Charlie called giving him a small shake.

The younger man thrashed harder at his touch.

“Harry! Get up mate” the second attempt did the trick.

The emerald eyes snapped open, startled and darting back and forth. Charlie saw the fist just it time and grabbed it. Pinning Harry's arms above his head, Charlie swung his leg over him and dropped his weight on his stomach, immobilising the young man who was still half in his nightmare.

“ _HARRY!”_ The ginger yelled, drawing Harry's attention and the body beneath him went limp finally.

“Charlie? What are you-” he groaned and rolled his eyes “I'm sorry…was it bad?”

“S’okay” Charlie replied releasing his hands “I think…well…from the sound of things, you were in graveyard?”

“Yeah” Harry sighed staring up at the broad, bare chest floating above him, illumined by the moonlight “I was. It's always the same when I dream about it. Cedric’s ghost, or shade, or whatever is screaming at me and Voldemort is laughing as he kills him again”

“Mmmmm”

“I'm alright now Charlie” Harry assured, his heart had stopped hammering and he was starting to get sleepy again “thanks though”

“You sure?” Charlie asked concerned, blue eyes glimmering in the moonlight.

“Yeah mate” Harry promised glancing down and suppressing a chuckle “if anything in the world was gonna help me forget Voldemort and Cedric; I imagine a handsome, sweaty dragon tamer with no pants on, pinning me down in my bed would do the trick” he winked as Charlie's eyes went wide.  

Charlie looked down and let out a mortified yelp. In his sleep-addled haste to ensure Harry was ok, Charlie had indeed forgotten to put clothes on. His junk was resting uncovered on Harry's warm skin and the younger man's hand was only inches away. He could feel Harry's breathing beneath his naked arse and it was intoxicating, the slow up, then down and the way Harry's abs twitched with each breath. Charlie felt himself begin to thicken and Harry growled; Charlie felt the rumble in his bones and heat flare behind his navel. _Fuck!_

“Sorry about that mate” Charlie said sharply, jumping off him and covering his crotch with a pillow “I'll let you go back to sleep”

Harry appraised him with a raised eyebrow for a few moments before speaking “night Charlie”

“G’night mate”

It was hours before Charlie managed to drift back off to sleep with the mantra ‘ _Ron’s best friend. He's Ron's best friend Charlie and he's only seventeen!’_ bouncing around his skull.


	4. Muggle Pills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief note, don't want to ruin too much for you:  
> The rating has now changed: smut ahoy!  
> Consensual, recreational drug use in this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave notes, always like to hear your opinions. 
> 
> River.

He stumbled into the kitchen the following day, scratching his neck and yawning as he dropped into a chair at the table opposite Charlie, who was, to Harry's disappointment, fully clothed.

“Afternoon princess” Charlie teased and took a bite of his sandwich.

Harry flipped him off while magicking a cup of coffee for himself, relishing the bitter liquid as it seeped into veins.

“What time is it?” He asked taking note of how light it was in the kitchen.

“A little after two” Charlie informed him “guess you needed the sleep”

“Still do. Tossed and turned all night”

“More dreams?” Charlie asked softly.

Harry gave him a shrug and took a swig of his coffee “probably. Don't remember ‘em though” he yawned again and rubbed his face with his hands. He was weary down to his very core.

“I reckon I worked out something that'll help” Charlie said rinsing his plate off in the sink “if you're interested?”

“I'll try anything” Harry said brightening a little at the prospect of a good night’s sleep.

“Good lad”

“This is muggle gym equipment, isn't it?” Harry asked walking around the room and staring at the various pieces of fitness gear. He remembered them from the infomercials on TV he used to see when he lived with the Dursley’s “what on earth made you think of this?”

“When I first got to the reserve in Romania I was really homesick. I missed mum and dad” Charlie said sitting down on the chest press and fiddling with a few settings “I was running on about four hours sleep a night until one of the muggle-borns showed me his setup”

“And it helped?” Harry asked picking up a dumbbell and examining it.

“Sure did! I found that working out helped me de-stress and made me tired enough to pass out when I went to bed”

“Huh” he mused watching Charlie pull the arms of the machine together with slow, measured breaths “guess it's worth a shot. I've got no idea how it all works though”

“I'll show you Harry. We’ll start small and work our way up” Charlie let the weight drop with a clang and dropped to the floor in the push up position “watch how I do this, hands shoulder width apart, keeping my back straight…”

 

~

 

It hadn't been an instant cure for the nightmares that plagued him by any stretch of the imagination, but the routine he and Charlie fell into over the last three months had lessened the burden substantially. Charlie had been right, working out had drained him of energy so thoroughly that he was asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow each night and when he did wake from the twisted dreams involving flashes of green light and the wizarding world burning as it crumbled into nothingness, he found he could slip back into sleep with ease. As the weeks passed Harry felt his body strengthen and grow; no longer just a gangly teenager. His arms and legs had thickened while his shoulders widened and chest became more solid. He was a far way off from Charlie's physique, all burly and solid, but he was happy with the changes so for. Charlie had told him he'd never look like him, they had different body types after all.

Along with the increased muscle mass came a new problem; Harry's sex drive. It seemed to have increased tenfold since he started working out and it was beginning to frustrate him. Hours of watching Charlie workout in nothing but a pair of loose shorts, veins popping and biceps flexing under a sheen of sweat meant that Harry found himself jerking off morning and night and that was on a bad day. If Charlie noticed anything he remained silent; for which Harry was externally grateful. He was going to have to find a shag soon before he lost all self-control and jumped Charlie while he was stretched out on the bench press.

Both Hermione and Ron were happy with the change in Harry last time they visited for dinner, sitting on the couch holding hands and looking grotesquely in love. _About fucking time_ Harry remembered thinking.

 

~

 

“Here he is! The man of the hour!” Neville bellowed, dropping into the booth beside him and slipping his beer over the rim of the glass “Lord Potter-Black, newest member to the Order of Merlin!”

“And well fucking deserved I say!” Bill announced opposite him “to Harry Potter! May he never have to duel again so long as he lives!”

“To Harry!” A round of cheers went up followed by the clinking of glasses.

“Fuck off Bill” Harry teased poking his tongue out and the group laughed.

Kingsley had awarded him with the medal at the opening match of the Quidditch season at Hogwarts. A handful of his friends and family were invited to attend and he'd been overcome with emotion as the entire stadium had stood to attention and roared his name when the Minister announced him as the youngest recipient of the First-Class award.

Harry hadn't stayed long at the castle; the wounds were still far too fresh for him to handle with any real dignity and thankfully the headmistress didn't press the matter.

“You are welcome in my school anytime you want Potter” she said thickly and surprising him with a hug and whispering in his ear “if you ever need to talk to someone, or you simply need to throw things around my office” Harry chuckled at that “my door is always open”

“Thanks Professor” he replied before a warm and familiar arm wrapped around his shoulder.

“Sorry to interrupt Minerva” Charlie beamed squeezing Harry “but I need to abduct young Harry here now. There are cold beers waiting for us in a club and I'm positively _parched!_ ”

“Good _grief_ ” Minerva moaned with a smile “best watch out for this one Harry. Mr Weasley is known for causing trouble after a few drinks”

“You wound me professor!” Charlie mocked hurt clutching his breast

“Oh really?” She said slyly “I'll remind you that it took Filch three days to work up the courage to remove your underwear from the chandelier in the great hall”

“Your pants were on the chandelier?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow

“I lost a bet” Charlie grinned pulling him away “but at least I didn't have to streak across the pitch at the next Quidditch match. I don't think mums ever quite forgiven Bill for _that_ little episode”  

“Fucking Weasley's” Harry snorted “you're a bunch of hooligans!”

 

~

 

“Do you reckon you're gonna go back for seventh year?” Neville asked from his right. Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus were all discussing something at the end of the booth.

“I'm not sure Neville” Harry replied after a while “it just feels a little too much, you know?”

“Yeah. It was hard being back there today”

“Mmmm” Harry hummed, his attention drawn to a sight over by the bar.

A slim blonde man about Charlie's age was pressed back against the bar, with his arm around Charlie's waist. Charlie leaned forward and kissed him, pulling him closer as the other man slid his hand into Charlie's back pocket. Harry's gut flipped uncomfortably at the sight.

“Haaaarryyy. _Harry!”_ Bill’s voice jolted him out of his reverie and Harry looked at the eldest Weasley whose face was smiling kindly “don't worry about it mate”

“Don't know what you're talking about Bill” Harry replied cheerily, downing the remainder of his beer “nothing to do with me”

“Right” Bill smirked and nodded in the direction of the bar “like I said, don't worry about it”

Harry followed his gaze; Charlie and the blonde man had broken apart, he nodded at Charlie and gave him a two-fingered salute before Charlie made his way back across the dance floor, grinning like a Cheshire Cat when slid in beside Harry.

“All set?” Bill asked watching his brother pull something from his pocket.

“Yep!” Charlie grinned and opened the little plastic bag the held a dozen little white pills. “Where's your friend?” Harry asked trying to be casual as he watched Charlie pass a pill across to his brother.

Charlie snorted and shook his head looking at Harry “I assume he's back working the room. Shite kisser, mind you most straight guys are”

“Oi!” Bill interjected “I'm an excellent kisser thank you”

“Did not need to know that Bill”

“Why were you kissing him then?” Hard asked slightly mollified by the fact that Charlie wasn't interested in the man.

“Didn't wanna get busted getting these” Charlie explained pulling half a dozen more pills out “right! You lot!”

Everyone broke off their conversations to face him

“Bill and I are kicking things up a notch” he jiggled the pills in his hand “you're all welcome to join us if you like, everyone is of age and no one is going to care if you don't want to. We're all friends here and we respect each other's decisions. _Alright?_ ”

“Is that E Charlie?” Dean asked eyeing the pills in his hand.

“Good eye” Charlie pressed one into his open hand “you've done it before?” Dean nodded.

“What does it do?” Harry asked, not minding being ignorant for a change.

“Gets you out of your head for a while” Bill pipped up swallowing one “plus it lets you kick on for the night”

“What are we waiting for then?” Hermione asked, surprising them all as flipped her head back and swallowed. Ron squeaked in protest “sod off Ron! I'm a grown woman and I'll do as I please, and I for one would like to let my hair down after all the shit we've been through in the past few years”

The shock that Hermione of all people was up for having a good time seemed to do the trick for everyone else and Charlie's hand was now empty of all but one pill; Harry stared at it.

“I just don't know” he said when Bill asked if he wanted to join “I haven't exactly been amazing company lately, I don't want anything to go wrong”

“Harry” Bill said softly, looking fondly at him “you're safe with us, alright? Let us watch out for you for a change hey?”

Harry chuckled at Bill’s words. He really did deserve to just be a _person_ for one evening. He took Charlie's wrist and pulled the hand up to his mouth, licking the pill off the open palm; tasting a hint of Charlie’s salty sweat. Beside him the big man let out a whimper and Harry chugged his beer.

“Long live The Chosen One!” Ron cheered, causing a group of muggles in the next booth to stare at him.

 

~

 

Harry had to admit Bill and Charlie were onto something a few hours later as the pounding music of the club reverberated up through the soles of his boots and into his chest. He felt freer and lighter than he could ever remember. The pill had infused him with a kind of tingly warmth that seemed to react to everything in the air around him, raising goose bumps on his skin when he brushed against someone, like they were electrified. He was lost to the rhythm of the electronic beat and knew that there was a stupid grin plastered across his face.

“Alright Harry?” Neville called across the makeshift circle they'd made on the dance floor and the slender brunette locked against his hip waved in greeting. He gave the man a thumbs up in approval and Neville smirked before the girl pulled him against her, grinding shamelessly.

Dean and Seamus also seemed to have pulled and were now locked in some kind of bad moves dance off, a small crowd was watching with amusement and cheering as the movements became worse and worse. Next to them Bill was in a world of his own, dancing with a grace that Harry found impressive, his long pony tail swishing as he rocked his hips with closed eyes. Dragon tooth earring reflecting the flashing lights overhead.

He'd watched a few girls approach him and one young guy (at his friends’ urging) only to be told politely that he was married and that he was flattered. The guy had stuck around for a while and ended up dancing with Hermione for half an hour while Ron slung his arm around Harry's shoulder and gushed drunkenly about how in love he was, kissing Harry on the cheek.

A little while later Charlie excused himself saying that he needed a fag and a top up, indicating his empty pint and Harry decided to join him. He was starting to overheat in the crowd.

The chilly air was a shock to his system as they stepped out into the smoking area, Harry's damp shirt stuck to him and he flapped it a little to get the fabric unstuck.

“Having a good time?” Charlie asked him sparking a cigarette and inhaling deeply.

“Sure am!” Harry beamed and took a sip of his drink, enjoying it immensely. Charlie had insisted he try something called ‘Cognac’ when he ordered their drinks.

“Good. I'm glad you're happy” Charlie murmured quietly “you are happy, aren't you?”

“Not all the time” Harry admitted as much to Charlie as himself. For the longest time, it had seemed like he was going to collapse under the sheer weight of everything he'd ever suffered, but now with Charlie in his life it was getting a bit better “but for the most part? Yeah, I'm ok”

Charlie shuffled over, pressing their knees and arms together and Harry felt his stomach flutter “I'm here for you mate. Anytime you need”

“I know Charlie” he smiled leaning into the wall of muscle beside him.

“Good” Charlie murmured resting his hand on Harry's thigh and squeezing once.

They remained silent for a while, Harry admiring the view of the city lights, piercing the darkness of the sky and Charlie smoking away while humming some tune over and over again.

“ _There you are!_ ” Neville exclaimed bursting through the door with a manic smile on his face; waving for them to follow “you have _got_ to come fucking watch this!”

“What?” Harry asked perking up.

“Hermione is up on the podium dirty dancing with another girl!”

“Get out” Charlie laughed waving a hand in his direction.

“I'm _serious!_ ” Neville said before howling with laughter “don't you wanna come see so you can take the mickey out of her later on?”

Harry and Charlie both looked at each other and back to Neville “ _definitely_ ” they said in unison.

Neville wasn't lying. Hermione’s blouse was half undone, exposing her black bra, her ponytail pulled free as she locked her hips against a dark-skinned girl and swayed to the music. She looked down at Ron who was at the base of the podium and made a shy kind of face, her eyes flicking back to the girl. Ron gave a shaky nod and his face widened in joy, like all his Christmases had come at once when Hermione locked lips with the other woman.

“Remember this for the rest of your life” Charlie called over the music to his younger brother.

“Don't worry Char, I'll _never forget this_ ”

“HARRY!” Hermione's voice demanded his attention. She was beaming at him like she was fit to burst and waved him over “get up here and dance with me!"

“I can't dance Hermione! Remember the Yule ball?” Harry was certain Hermione would be mortified with her snort of laughter if she were sober.

“Come _on!_ ” She cried taking his hand and pulling “I'll show you”

“Go on Lord Black” a gruff voice cooed in his ear and Harry yipped as Charlie lifted him by the waist and put on the podium.

“You _fucker!_ ” Harry reprimanded him and was pulled away by a giggling Hermione.

“Just do what I do Harry” she said and closed her eyes, placing her hands on his waist and swaying him from side to side. He closed his eyes and let himself go.

After a few minutes, Ron's voice spoke from his left “mind if I cut in?”

Harry opened his eyes and shook his head smiling “be my guest”

Harry swayed silently as he watched his best friends pull each other close and started slow dancing, spinning on the spot.

“I was kind of hoping I'd get to be your first dance” Charlie's voice purred in his ear and Harry was overcome with hard, hot, heat pressing against his back and was assaulted with Charlie's earthy smell “you look fucking _obscene_ in those jeans Potter”

“Do-don't call me potter” Harry stuttered as Charlie's tongue licked from the bottom of his neck up to his ear.

“Alright” Charlie growled, spinning him around and grinding against his crotch. He was already hard and Harry's knees buckled.

“What took you so long?” Harry asked looking him in the eyes slinging one arm over his shoulder, pressing harder against the older man “it's not like I was subtle or anything”

Charlie snorted “no, no you weren't”

“So? What was it?” Harry watched the sapphire blue eyes narrow for a second as he thought about it.

“Wasn't the right time” Charlie replied “you'd just won the war, coming to terms with what that meant for you and the rest of us. You were in pretty bad shape mate. I wasn't about to add to any confusion or make you feel responsible for making me happy”

“ _And?”_ Harry asked, watching the hesitation on the older man's face.

“You're only seventeen”

“I'm legal Charlie” Harry laughed “by law. And I'm not exactly you're typical seventeen-year-old, am I?”

“Far from it Harry James” Charlie cooed softly and Harry felt such a massive jolt of happiness at the older man's words that he leaned in and kissed him.

Charlie hesitated for a split second before allowing Harry's tongue to invade his mouth and he groaned at the taste of him. The cognac was sweet on his tongue as Harry licked his way into him and his hand found the firm round of Harry's ass and he dug his fingers in. The soft gasp of Harry's pleasure sent his senses into overdrive, the chemicals of the pill mixed in with his own lust-induced endorphins. Harry's hand slipped around his neck and squeezed tight and Charlie almost came on the spot.

He pulled away panting, his forehead resting against Harry's and lost himself in the emerald green; pupils blown wide with lust and E. Somewhere at the base of the podium an ear-piercing wolf whistle rang out and a cat-call followed.

They turned to find Bill, Seamus and Neville staring at them with gleeful expressions, Bill cupped his hands around his mouth:

“Welcome to the family! About _fucking_ time Charlie!”

“Go fuck yourself” Charlie yelled back shaking his head.

“I'm assuming this is why things didn't work out with Ginny?” Ron's voice asked from beside him making him flinch. Harry shrugged sheepishly “don't fuck him over yeah?”

“Ron!” Charlie growled turning on his brother.

“I was talking to you not him” Ron said, “he's had enough shit for a lifetime”

“That's why I waited as long as I did Ron. Had to be sure he could handle it”

“Righto then” Ron's face brightened “if you two will excuse me, I've got a very randy girlfriend to keep an eye on”

“Git!” Harry punched him in the shoulder before turning back to Charlie “your brother’s a dick”

“Want me to bump him off?” Charlie asked pulling him close “I've wanted to do it for years anyway”

“Later” Harry said leaning in and kissing him again “right now I wanna dance with you some more”

“I can do that” Charlie grinned and hoisted Harry up so that he had to wrap his legs around his waist and ravaged him again.

 

~

 

The sun was just starting to rise when they finally stumbled into No Twelve looking like a dog’s breakfast. Charlie's shirt was unbuttoned, his jeans were stained with booze and his neck looked like it had gone twelve rounds with a vacuum; apparently, Harry really liked Charlie's neck and Charlie really didn't mind that Harry did.

It took them a while to navigate the stairs, Harry's legs felt like lead; he and Charlie had spent most of the night dancing with arms wrapped around each other. They'd agreed to call it night when they realised it was only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill and Charlie left, they weren't exactly sure when they'd lost the others. Harry opened the door to his room and made a beeline for the bed, flopping down face first and groaning into the softness of his comforter. Charlie chuckled from the doorway and entered the room.

“How are you felling?” He asked dropping to his knees; turning Harry onto his back by his legs and began undoing the buckles of his boots.

“Not bad” Harry said yawning and propping himself up on his elbows “getting tired though”

“Me too” Charlie agreed slipping the second boot off and removing Harry's socks.

“Was a really good night. Thanks Charlie” Harry replied sitting up and pulling Charlie against his stomach.

“My pleasure” Charlie inhaled deeply, feeling his still hard dick twitch at Harry's musk.

“Charlie?” Harry's voice was soft when he called the older man's name, he looked up to meet questioning eyes “will you sleep with me tonight?”

Charlie sucked in a deep breath; he knew what it was Harry was asking. Yes, sex on pills was a fucking blast, but it wasn't exactly how he wanted to fuck Harry their first time around.

“Not tonight” Harry's face fell, Charlie craned his neck up and kissed him softly “not because I don't want to but because I want to do it sober”

“Oh”

“When you fuck on pills it can take a really long time to cum, Harry” Charlie explained unbuttoning Harry's white dress shirt, smoothing down the hard abs underneath “I don't think I've got that in me tonight to be honest”

“Oh. That's alright then” Harry tried not to sound disappointed.

 

Charlie groaned. This wasn't going the way he'd planned at all, he really thought Charlie didn't want him. _That fucking bruised confidence will be my undoing_.

 

Charlie undid Harry's jeans and shimmied them down the younger man's legs, Harry was hard and straining against his pants. He gasped and sat upright when he felt Charlie slip the front of his briefs down and closed his mouth around the head of his cock, Charlie's warm tongue massaging the underside as he worked all of Harry down his throat.

“Fucking hell Charlie” Harry whined, fisting the ginger hair and trying not to buck his hips. He'd had a few blowjobs back in school but none of them even came close to the way Charlie worked him over, keeping a tight seal around him as he tongued and sucked his length all at once.

Charlie unzipped himself and began stroking in time with his mouth, Harry's groans bringing him close to the edge already. Maybe Charlie could've cum quick enough fucking Harry tonight, but this was _absolutely_ fine for now. Harry was thick in his mouth and after such a long dry-spell, Charlie wanted nothing more than to feel the heat of another man. He loved sex. He loved the feel of another man's skin, the masculine smell of their pits and especially loved watching them come undone under him. Looking up, he smirked to himself at the ecstasy on Harry's face, he was sweating, his skin flushed pink and his eyes were glued to Charlie's mouth on his cock. The kid had it bad and it made Charlie's heart sing. The pants were coming faster and faster and Charlie knew what was coming next and he took a pre-emptive strike.

“Just cum Harry. Wanna taste you” he mumbled around his girth before Harry even tried pulling out or warning him he was about loose it. Harry needed to know he could just let go when he was with Charlie, in every way.

“F-F- _Fuck!_ ” Harry stammered mere seconds before his orgasm exploded in his balls and came, _hard._ He watched in wonder as Charlie didn't deviate for a second; swallowing Harry's load like a pro.

Charlie grunted, his mouth locking tighter around Harry's softening dick as he began to shudder; primal noises rumbling in his chest and Harry felt warm wetness land on his foot.

“Christ” Charlie moaned coming up for air and wiping the excess spit from his mouth “when was the last time you came?”

“Yesterday” Harry answered, “was it bad?”

“No” Charlie shook his head tucking both he and Harry back into their pants “just lots of it”

“Yeah well, I was on the edge of blowing my load all night with you. Probably built up some steam”

“Fair enough” Charlie stood up and rolled his neck, stretching a hand out to Harry “come on, shower time!”

“You wanna take a shower with me?” Harry asked nervously.

“We don't have to” Charlie replied stripping off and standing buck naked in front of Harry, making him blush “just thought it might be an enjoyable way to unwind”

“Ye..yeah” Harry stammered getting up and taking his own clothes of, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Charlie seemed to sense it and took him by the hand.

“C’mon gorgeous, let’s go get cleaned up” he said with a warm smile and Harry flushed, allowing himself to be lead down the hall watching Charlie's arse the whole way.

The shower had been a new and very heart-warming affair for Harry. Charlie had taken his time washing the younger man down, taking care of him and massaging his shoulders and back before washing himself. They'd stood under the hot spray of the water, Charlie's arms locked around his chest, just standing and breathing as one until Harry started yawning, at which point Charlie declared it time for bed.

He was warm and comfortable under the covers while he waited for Charlie to return, blissed out and floating on cloud nine.

“What are you smiling at?” Charlie asked leaning against the doorframe, two tiny phials in his hand. He was still naked and Harry though it was unfair that anyone should look that good without clothes.

“Nothing” Harry grinned and pulled the covers back.

“Drink this” Charlie instructed, sliding into bed, passing one of the phials to him and downing his own “hangover cure. It'll clear the drugs out of your system and re-hydrate you while you sleep”

“Cheers” Harry said draining it in one go and licking his lips. It tasted like elderflower wine.

Harry slid down under the covers and jostled around a little trying to get comfortable, he wasn't used to having someone else in his bed. He didn't know how Charlie liked to sleep and he made sure to leave him enough room.

“C’mere” Charlie said circling an arm around his waist and slid the other under his head. Harry scooted until he felt Charlie's stomach and chest against his back and rested his head on the pillow. “Better?”

“Much” Harry purred and felt the older man chuckle against him “night Charlie”

“Goodnight Harry James” Charlie replied kissing the back of his neck and squeezing him “see you in the morning”


	5. Update Delay

Hello Everyone,

This is just an update as to the delay with the latest chapter for this work, I owe you guys an explanation.

I have lost one of my closest friends to suicide a few weeks ago and I have simply not been in the headspace to have the words flow for this story. He was a very kind and loving soul who I have known for many years, but sadly he found that he could no longer go on. We all have our own demons, some have more than others and not all of us find a way to beat back the voices that whisper to us in the darkest of our hours.

I wanted to post this and let you all know that the work will not be abandoned, it may just take some time for me to find the calmness of my mind once more and produce something to read that is worth while.

I do sincerely hope that you're all doing well.

Remember to take time with those you hold close, enjoy the laughs and fights, the ups and downs while you can.

As Always,

Pace and Love,

River.

 


End file.
